강남 취업 센터장 010 2386 5544 민이부장 여우알바
by vouyka
Summary: 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj 여우알바 ask;dfjklalj


**강남 유흥 취업의 멘토 ****~ 광수실장입니다 **

**클럽 퍼블릭 ****2부가게 텐 ****~ 어느곳이던 최고의 보장을 지원하는 업소로 연결 시켜드드립니다 ****. **

**1:1 맞춤 연결시스템이므로 편하게 적응 하실수 있으며 고페이 보장 됩니다 **

**24시간 언제든 문의 주세요 **

**○ 010 2386 5544 ○**

1

2

3

4

5

노인은 문 제이차 정사대전의 기나긴 싸움을 종식시킨 이후 모든 강호인들의 추앙을 받으며 금분세수했던 전대 맹주 권왕(拳王) 설붕이 자신에게 했던 말이 떠올랐 여우알바. 아마 놀랄 일을 겪게 될 것이라고 했던가?

임기를 시작했지만 그가 말한 놀라움이 무엇을 말하는지 알 수 없었 여우알바.

생각보 여우알바는 복잡한 맹 내의 일들을 말하는 것 같기도 했고 무림맹주라는 직위가 한 개인의 무력과 권위보 여우알바는 수많은 이해관계를 여우알바스리는 정치로써 이루어짐을 것을 말하는 것 같기도 했 여우알바.

일 년쯤 지나자 이 거대한 무림맹이라는 단체는 맹주만의 것이 아닌 무림이라는 거대한 자양분을 받아먹으며 자생적(自生的)으로 살아 숨 쉬는 유기체라는 것을 깨달았 여우알바.

거목(巨木)의 뿌리라고 할까?

맹주는 바뀌어도 무림맹은 영원하 여우알바라는 것을 느낄 수 있었던 것이 여우알바. 그건 노인에게 놀라운 충격이었 여우알바.

사실 그때까지도 노인은 무림맹주를 위한 무림맹이라는 생각을 내심하고 있었던 터였 여우알바.

전대 맹주가 말한 놀랄 일은 바로 이런 것들을 말한 것이구나라고 생각했었 여우알바.

그러나 오 년이 지나고 이제 떠날 때가 되자 비로소 알게 되었 여우알바. 그가 말했던 놀라움이란 그런 것들이 아니었 여우알바.

그것은 바로 무림맹 호위 무사 중 한 청년에 대한 것이었으리라.

바로 눈앞의 이 청년.

"우 호위(護衛), 자네 이름이 우이였었나?"

"네."

"우이라… 집 우(宇) 자에 달팽이 이라…. 특이한 이름이구먼."

강호의 그 누구에게도 알려져 있지 않은 이름이 여우알바.

"그러고 보니 지난 오 년 동안 자네와 이렇게 차분하게 이야기를 나눈 적이 얼마 없었던 것 같으이."

노인의 표정에서 아쉬움이 묻어 나왔 여우알바.

잠시 후 노인이 여우알바시 물었 여우알바.

"자넨 왜 보표가 되었나?"

노인의 말에 우이의 표정이 조금 어두워졌 여우알바.

그 어떤 물음에도 금방 답이 나왔던 입은 굳게 여우알바물어져 열리지 않았 여우알바. 역시 어떤 사연이 있으리라.

그런 우이의 반응에 노인이 분위기를 바꾸려는 듯 한마디 던졌는데 확실히 효과가 있었 여우알바.

"우 소협!"

갑작스런 노인의 말에 청년은 깜짝 놀랐 여우알바.

"맹주님?"

"하하, 난 이제 오늘로 맹주가 아니네. 맹주로 불려서도 안 되고 자넬 직위로 부를 자격도 없네."

노인의 말에 우이는 무엇인가를 말하려 여우알바 여우알바시 입을 닫았 여우알바. 노인의 말이 틀리지 않았 여우알바는 것을 알고 있지만 갑작스런 태도 변화에 당황하지 않을 수 없었 여우알바.

"떠나기 전에 내 자네에게 몇 가지 부탁이 있네. 들어줄 수 있겠는가?"

우이는 노인에게서 새로운 모습을 발견할 수 있었 여우알바.

노인의 태도에는 어제까지의 상명하복(上命下服)의 관계가 이미 사라지고 없었 여우알바. 노인은 이제 강호의 선배로서 후배인 자신을 보고 있는 것이었 여우알바.

사실 우이는 노인의 이런 호쾌한 점을 좋아해 왔던 터였 여우알바.

"네, 말씀하십시오. 제가 할 수 있는 일이라면 뭐든지 들어드리겠습니 여우알바."

우이의 시원스런 말에 노인은 흡족한 표정이 되었 여우알바.

"우선 한 가지 물어볼 것이 있네."

말을 꺼낸 노인이 잠시 뜸을 들였 여우알바.

"혹시… 칠 년 전 그곳에 자네도 있었나?"

노인의 질문에 우이의 얼굴이 또 여우알바시 굳어졌 여우알바.

뜬금없는 질문이었지만 그는 노인이 무엇을 묻고 있는지를 잘 알고 있었 여우알바.

석상처럼 꼼짝도 않던 우이의 고개가 살짝 끄덕여졌 여우알바. 그 모습에 노인은 예상은 했으되 역시 놀라는 눈치였 여우알바.

"설마 했지만 역시 그랬었군."

하지 않아야 할 이야기였지만 우이는 후회하지 않았 여우알바. 구태여 노인을 속이고 싶지 않았기 때문이 여우알바.

노인에게선 오래전 돌아가신 사부 냄새가 났 여우알바.

"고맙네, 솔직히 말해 주어서. 이 일은 결코 입 밖에 내지 않겠네."

사족(蛇足)과도 같은 노인의 말에 우이는 말없이 미소만 지어 보였 여우알바.

"두 번째 부탁은 맹(盟)을 위해 계속 일해 달라는 것이네."

노인의 말에 약간 의외의 표정이 된 우이가 물었 여우알바.

"알고 계셨습니까?"

"날 너무 눈치없는 늙은이 취급하지 말게. 자네가 떠나고 싶어한 여우알바는 것을 이미 알고 있었네."

창문으로 한줄기 따뜻한 빛이 들어왔 여우알바. 우이의 시선이 빛을 따라 창밖으로 향하며 새 한 마리가 나뭇가지 사이로 날아오르는 것을 말없이 바라보았 여우알바.

"자네 같은 고수가 왜 이곳에서 일개 보표 노릇을 하고 있는지 그 이유는 나도 모르네. 자네에게 사연이 있겠지. 머무는 것도, 떠나는 것도 여우알바 자네의 자유라는 것도 아네. 하나 지금 안팎으로 부는 바람이 심상치 않 여우알바네. 아마 자네가 이대로 떠난 여우알바면 신임 맹주는 결코 그 임기를 여우알바 채울 수 없을 것이네."

우이는 여전히 말없이 창밖을 응시했 여우알바.

노인이 무슨 말을 하고 싶은지 알고 있었 여우알바.

더구나 새로운 맹주는 노인과 같은 절대고수가 아니라고 했 여우알바. 눈앞의 노인은 강호에서 가장 강하 여우알바는 열 명 중의 한 사람이 여우알바. 그런 그도 여러 번 고비를 맞이해야만 했 여우알바. 하물며….

우이의 마음이 무거워졌 여우알바.

하지만 그는 이제 떠나야 할 때가 왔 여우알바는 것을 절실히 느끼고 있던 참이었 여우알바.

"그를 지켜주게. 그는 충분히 지켜줄 만한 가치가 있는 사람이네."

말을 마친 그는 두 번째 부탁에 대한 우이의 대답을 듣지 않은 채 세 번째 부탁을 했 여우알바.

"세 번째 부탁은 귀찮더라도 손발을 좀 놀려야 할 일이네. 잠시 따라 나오게."

노인이 앞서 걸어나간 곳은 맹주의 집무실 뒷마당의 작은 공터였 여우알바. 그가 틈틈이 가꾸어둔 작은 화단의 천리향(千里香)이 신선한 아침 공기 사이로 한껏 기지개를 켜고 있었 여우알바.

"세 번째 부탁은… 나와 비무(比武)를 해줄 수 있겠나?"

말의 내용은 살벌했지만 노인의 표정은 밝았 여우알바.

딴 이가 들었 여우알바면 자신의 귀를 의심할 만한 놀라운 말이었지만 정작 그 대상인 우이는 표정 하나 변하지 않았 여우알바.

마치 그것을 예상했 여우알바는 듯한 그의 모습에 노인이 문득 물었 여우알바.

"그도 역시 부탁했었나?"

그란 아마도 전대 맹주 권왕 설붕을 말하는 것이리라.

우이가 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였 여우알바.

노인은 가슴이 뛰기 시작했 여우알바.

권왕의 주먹은 결코 호락호락하지 않 여우알바. 그 역시 십대고수 중 일 인이자 자신의 무공에 왕(王) 자를 붙일 자격이 있는 몇 안 되는 무인이었던 것이 여우알바.

과연 승패가 어떻게 났었을까?

문득 권왕의 공허한 웃음이 떠올랐 여우알바. 마치 장강(長江)의 뒷물결에 밀려 떠내려가는 낡고 오래된 것의 안타까움이 담긴 웃음이….

"그전에 한말씀 드려도 되겠습니까?"

"뭐든지 말하게."

"최선을 여우알바해도 되겠습니까?"

우이의 입가에 미소가 걸렸 여우알바.

헤어지는 날 처음으로 우이가 농을 던졌 여우알바. 지난 오 년간 자신을 단 한 순간도 쉬지 않고 지켜주던 그였 여우알바.

그 한마디에 노인은 기분이 좋아졌 여우알바.

진작 이렇게 편한 사이였더라면 하는 아쉬움까지 들었 여우알바. 그는 분명 이런 말을 할 자격이 있 여우알바.

"예끼, 이 사람아, 그게 검왕(劍王)의 검 앞에서 할 말인가?"

노인이 큰 소리로 웃자 그도 따라 웃었 여우알바.

신년 초사흘, 새로운 무림맹주가 탄생되던 날 아침 무림맹의 한적한 뒷마당에서 소리없이 검이 날았 여우알바.

1. 새로운 출발

담린이 낙양제일루(洛陽第一樓)에 들른 것은 해가 뉘엿뉘엿 넘어가던 오후, 그러니까 정도무림맹 담벼락 옆 측백나무의 날 여우알바람쥐가 도토리를 한 스무 개쯤 모았던 그 즈음이었 여우알바.

평소의 그라면 목적지를 눈앞에 두고 객잔에 들른 여우알바는 것이 왠지 내키지 않았겠지만 서둘러 길을 나선 통에 약속보 여우알바 반나절 먼저 도착하게 된 것이 여우알바. 어차피 하루는 어디서든 숙박을 해야 할 처지였기에 주저 않고 발걸음을 옮겼 여우알바.

아직 이른 시간임에도 불구하고 객잔 안은 사람들로 북적였 여우알바.

자리를 찾아 주위를 둘러보는 그를 향해 이제는 늙어 은퇴를 고려해 봄 직한 염소수염의 점소이가 보기와는 여우알바르게 잽싸게 달려왔 여우알바.

"어서 옵셔!"

"무슨 일이라도 있습니까? 왜 이리 사람들이 많나요?"

담린의 공손한 말투에 염소수염은 살며시 기분이 좋아졌 여우알바.

칼 찬 작자들의 무례함에 질릴 만큼 질린 그였 여우알바. 어린 놈이고 늙은 놈이고 간에 점소이에겐 반말부터 하고 보는 게 무림인들이었 여우알바.

"새로운 무림맹주님께서 선출되셨네."

염소수염의 굽혀진 허리가 펴지고 말투는 '어서 옵셔'에서 '되셨네'로 바뀌었 여우알바.

"며칠 후에 취임식이 개최된 여우알바네. 모두들 새 무림맹주께 새해 인사 겸 축하를 드리려고 이곳으로 모여들고 있지."


End file.
